Still Trust Me?
by middaymoon69
Summary: Sequel to 'Trust'... just a bit of fun :)


The two of them just stayed as they were, naked in each other's arms for a while before they noticed that the rain had stopped. Kensi got up, picking up some of her discarded clothes and dressed, stepping out of the trailer to check on the road

"We can get out of the parklands and back onto the highway, but if the rain comes back we could get bogged." She told him, walking back into the trailer and seeing him do up his belt. "And your survival rations won't last another day."

"You can't hunt a deer or something?" he joked, reaching under the mattress for their side arms, handing hers over. "I know… I have to go back."

"I don't know about you; but I could do with a shower." She shrugged. "Come on; we can head back to LA and you can stay with me for a few days if you don't want to be alone." And she pulled the keys from his hand. "And I think you could do with a shave."

He fell silent again as she got in the driver's seat, heading back onto the Interstate, driving towards the little shack diner where they had left her car. The radio filled the silence and it was only when the talk back radio started discussing Navy operations in Uzbekistan did they finally talk again. They conversed easily about policy; about work but it was as though the last 24 hours had become taboo. They couldn't bring up what Callen had learnt, nor the hours of passion that they had dabbled in, only what had happened before; their routine, as though this trip was nothing more than a stakeout or an attempt to avoid being burned.

The two of them made good time to the diner and when they pulled up, Callen saw Sam leaning beside the car.

"Next time you go running off or something, you could at least let us know you didn't decide to jump of a cliff." He scoffed, his arms folded. "Kensi." And he gave a respectful nod to her. "Are you going to tell me what it was all about?"

"No." he replied and Sam turned to the young woman.

"Don't look at me; it's none of my business." And she got into the driver's seat of her car. "I'm going to head back to my place and grab a shower. Either of you feel like a beer," she added, knowing that Sam would refuse; Wednesday nights being the time he spent with his kids, "stop by." And she drove away, leaving the partners to their own questions.

"You going to tell me why you dragged Kensi off to god only knows where? Why you ditched your phone and left Hetty crying over a cup of chamomile?"

"Hetty was crying?" Callen asked and he nodded. "I'm not going to tell you." He informed his partner and Sam folded his arms.

"What did you and Kensi do all night? I seriously doubt the two of you had much to talk about, unless she gave you a blow by blow account of the last America's next top model."

"We didn't really. She just kept me sane…"

"You sleep with her?"

"Course not!" he instantly denied and he headed to the passenger side of Sam's Challenger. "You going to give me a lift back to my car?" and he shook his head, climbing in behind the wheel.

"I'm choosing the music though." And he pulled out of the parking space, speeding back towards the lights of the city.

"Did you talk to Hetty?" Kensi asked a few hours later, opening her door and seeing the solitary agent on the threshold.

"I did… and then I put in for a leave of absence."

"Leave… where to?" and she stepped back, welcoming him inside. "Romania? Again Callen?"

"I have to… I need answers." And she led him into her living room, pausing by the fridge to grab him a beer. "I didn't want to leave though without talking to you… what we did…" and she sat down, evidently more comfortable in her own home than the cramped trailer.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. It can just be what it is; sex… friends with benefits… what ever you want to call it…" she informed him defensively as Callen sat down beside her, taking a long sip from her beer. "We could… it could become that sort of arrangement… I mean… if either of us need to unwind…"

"A pact?" he asked and she blushed, nodding. "I'm not a boy toy Kensi."

"And I'm not a slut; but we're both adults." She retorted quickly, the courage of one beer already giving her strength to say what she wanted. "You're finding out all these things about your family… and I've been trying to solve the mystery of my father's death… we all have things that drive us, that stop us from doing things we enjoy or create a proper life… I mean… we can just… be each other's… friends, Callen." She finished lamely. "What… what do you think about that?"

For a long time, Callen didn't answer, sipping slowly from his beer, under the pretext of distraction of the Lakers game. When time out was called though, he put down his beverage and looked over at the woman. She nervously played with her hair, catching his gaze, her lip pouting a little.

"It's not the first time I've thought about it Kensi… every time you dress up for an op, or wear those ridiculously tight leather pants… I duck into the bathroom to take care of myself before I can work properly."

"Really?" she asked with a smile and he nodded. "G, some days I get so frustrated I call in sick and spend a day with my toys!"

"Toys?" he asked with a glint in his eye but she turned away, her face darker than her sofa. "Show me…"

"Callen…" but he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her thin body tightly to his.

"Show me." And he leaned closer till their breath mingled, choosing to bite down on her bottom lip instead of kissing her, tugging it slightly.

"Ok." Kensi sighed and she stood up, holding his arms around her waist as she guided him through her apartment to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Callen lifted her up off her feet, forcing his hand down the front of her shirt to maul her breast and she whimpered, relinquishing control of her body to him again.

"Where am I looking Kens?" he asked, dropping her against the bed as she pulled her pyjama shirt up, over her head.

"Top draw… left bed side table…" she whispered and he walked quickly round to it, dumping the contents onto the bed. She blushed as her collection was revealed, but her face changed when she saw him pick up a pair of regulation handcuffs.

"Question; do you do the tying up or do they tie you up?" Callen asked, now moving to grab the silk scarves, intended for the same purpose.

"I don't let anyone tie me up." And yet she grabbed her own breasts, starting to massage them, the idea of sharing her private pleasure chest with another person intriguing; something she'd never done before.

"Not tonight, I don't think." And Callen grabbed one of her wrists, tying it to one of the bed posts.

"G!" she squealed, trying to undo the tight not and he grabbed her free hand, affixing it to the other side, making sure she couldn't move herself. "Callen! I don't like being tied up!"

"Nor do I… much…" he replied, kissing her quickly. He ran his hands over her sensitive nipples and she gasped, arching her back and watching him. "You have your own little sex shop here." And he reached for the ties on her pants, undoing them and pulling them off, grinning from ear to ear when he saw the lack of underpants.

"I could kick you in the nuts right now." She told him, her legs still free but he ignored the comment, running his fingers lightly through the already moist slit.

Kensi moaned, letting the limbs go slack and he pulled his hand away, selecting a few of her toys; or at least, the ones he recognized.

"Three dildos Kensi?" he asked and she nodded, watching as he picked one of them up, examining the shape. "Three sizes? What do you normally use?"

"The black one." And he picked up the thinnest of the toys. "If I've been going at it for a while though… I upgrade." And he rewarded her answer by slipping the silicone inside her. She moaned in delight, closing her eyes and Callen felt his pants tighten, feeling her respond to the manual stimulation. He pumped her a few times before pulling it away, knowing, or at least hoping, that he could truly make her scream that night.

"Now this… looks like a very loved vibrator." Callen commented, turning it over in his hand and trying the switch. "Batteries are dead though." And she blushed. He whacked the item against the head of the bed and it cracked into life, the slow hum telling them both that it still worked. He tapped it against her breast and she moaned again, savouring the sensation as he moved it from tit to tit. "G… Callen!" she gasped, straining against the bonds on her hands, her legs thrashing from side to side as he teased her.

"I feel like making you scream." He told her and she bit down on her lip, trying to hold the sound in even as Kensi felt the vibrator sink to circle her navel.

"G! Please!" she begged and he finally pressed it against her clit, watching as the brief contact made her fall apart.

He slid down the bed, pinning her legs with his defined arms, still tapping the vibrator against her clit. Callen could see the fluids escaping from her body and his tongue darted out quickly, lapping them up.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she cried, feeling the tip of his tongue slip into her cunt. She whimpered as he pulled his tongue back, massaging the outer labia with his lips, still intermittently hitting the vibrator against her clit. Cautiously, he started moving his tongue from side to side, brushing against the sensitive nerve endings, feeling her try and move, pinned by her bonds and his weight. She managed to raise her hips a few inches and Callen took the opportunity to slide one of his hands under her ass, grabbing one of the small cheeks, licking the inner slit again. Kensi was groaning in pleasure as his tongue started to make circular patterns and she raised her hip again, trying to reduce the non-existent space.

Callen made her wait a good five minutes before sticking his tongue back into the hole and she came quickly, wrapping one of her legs around his back, desperately holding him in place. He pushed her thigh up with his unoccupied hand, angling her better for his mouth and nipped gently at her clit, removing the vibrator for a few brief seconds. Kensi went wild, thrashing like a fish out of water, barley realizing that she was coming again as he sucked the raised nub.

"Callen!" she gasped and he looked up at her, the vibrator falling to the ground and somehow stopping. "You got to stop… or else…" she panted but he ignored her, slipping a finger of his now free hand inside her. "Oh shit… fuck… G…" she gasped and he twisted his finger, trying to feel out different angles. "More…" she hissed desperately and he slipped a second finger into the slippery hole, stretching her to the point that her dildo had. He found her G spot and teased it mercilessly, feeling himself getting very stiff under his trousers, and the collar of his shirt was damp with flow of juices from her crotch. "G, stop! Please! It's too much!" Kensi screamed and he flicked her clit with his thumb, looking up just in time to see her fall apart again.

"You look so sexy doing that." He told her, kissing her navel as he pulled his hand away, giving her abused cunt a brief break. She struggled to catch her breath and Callen sat up, grabbing the other two scarves on the bed, tying her feet to the end of the bed, her body taught and prone.

"What… what do you want to do now?" Kensi finally managed to asked, raising her head to look up at him and he looked around at a covered, unopened box.

"What's this?" and she shook her head.

"I… don't know." she panted, closing her eyes for a moment. "It was a lucky dip prize at a bachelorette party a few weeks ago." And Callen tore the wrapping off, reading the label.

"Magic." He informed her, now opening the packaging and examining the metal objects.

"No… no… G, what is it?" she asked, her eyes going wide with fear and he smiled, reading the instructions of use.

He pulled out the hourglass shaped object and rubbed it against her open cunt, slipping it just inside her. Kensi groaned, the size of it perhaps a little smaller than she normally used, and bucked her hips, trying to ease the intrusion, her eyes fluttering closed. He didn't stop though when the tip was inside, forcing it deeper with a finger till only the very end of a guide wire was left outside of her body.

"Can you feel it?" Callen asked and she opened her eyes again. Slowly, she shifted her body, her brow furrowing.

"No… what is it?" she asked, assuming it was some sort of plug.

"I'll tell you later." He said, undoing the leg restraints and easing a new pair of black panties up her lower limbs. "I'm feeling a bit hungry though; and I saw your fridge before; is it always bare?"

"Callen…" she started as he undid her wrist scarves, letting her sit up.

"I thought I'd take you to this diner I go to occasionally… their beef burgers are fantastic." He informed her and she stared at him.

"Callen, you've got to be… I mean, I can see that you're as hard as a rock!" she gasped and he caught her hand before she could caress him through his pants.

"Later; right now, I need food, and so will you." And he stood up, using one of the scarves to dry his collar, holding Kensi steady as she found her balance.

She ended up opting for a skirt and t-shirt to head out to dinner in, praying that he would give up this teasing charade and have his way with her in the car but still, Callen drove them a good half an hour away from either of their homes, taking her hand in his as he parked.

"They call me Gary here; so I guess 'G' still works." He told her, pulling her into his side. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Ellie." She replied quickly as he opened the door for her and let her pass in ahead.

"Garry!" a waitress smiled as she caught sight of him and Callen gave her a nod. "The usual?"

"Can I get a menu? Ellie's never been here." He asked, putting an arm around Kensi's waist as they headed to the back booth.

It was a rounded table and they sat down beside each other, Callen pointing out the best of the menu as the waitress took their orders.

"Service is a bit slow, but it's worth the wait." He informed her, pulling something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Kensi asked and he flicked the switch on the object, watching her face as she felt something stir. "No…" and he nodded, moving the remote out of arm's reach. She felt the bead inside her spring to life and vibrate gently, not enough to send her moaning and writhing in her seat, but definitely enough to make her tense. "G, stop it, please! I…" and she felt the vibration change, more intense, stimulating her senses. "My god… fuck!" she whispered and she grabbed the table, her knuckles turning white from the force.

Callen turned the egg off as soon as he saw the waitress walking over with their food twenty minutes later and Kensi turned to face him, a thin film of sweat starting to appear on her skin.

"Having fun?" he asked and she grabbed his thigh with a vice like grip, rubbing his crotch in the process. He was still as hard as ever but unlike her, he kept control, even with her hand millimetres from it's goal.

"I will get you back for this." She hissed, resuming her cover and taking a bite of her steak. He would not let Kensi win though and reached for the remote in his pocket, skipping the warm up and heading straight for the intensity.

She dropped her fork in shock and Callen grinned, knowing it had taken her by surprise. Kensi grabbed his cheek and kissed him deeply, using him to mask the screams that threatened to echo around the diner. The egg inside her cunt was oscillating randomly, vibrating and sending what she thought were small electric shocks into the sensitive tissue. And then things got worse for her. Her panties came alive; some sort of bead rubbing directly against her clit.

"You're a dead man! A dead man!" she whispered against his lips and Callen lifted her onto his lap, rubbing her thigh as they made out, Kensi quivering uncontrollably as she fought to suppress her powerful orgasm. "I am going to tear you apart."

"I look forward to it." He replied, finally turning off the miniature vibrator.

He let her finish eating in peace, the two of them chatting, Callen punctuating the talk occasionally with a kiss.

"What was…" Kensi asked as they broke apart for the third time that night, still seated on his lap. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"I really do." He insisted, pulling out his wallet and throwing a few bills down. "Back to your place?"

"Let's start with getting you into your car without you poking an eye out." She suggested and they stood up, still enveloped in his arms, her body pressed tightly against his.

"G," she started as he unlocked his car, Kensi still tight in his arms. "Are you… I mean… you know?"

"I might end up back in traffic school." Was his reply and he opened his door, getting in behind the wheel. She hurried around the other side and climbed in, grabbing his keys before he could turn the ignition. "Kens?" and she ran her hand along the inside of his thigh.

"Move your seat back as far as it can." She told him and he did as he was told, looking down as she undid his belt.

"Kensi… we should wait…"

"The windows are tinted." And she reached into his pants, feeling out his erection.

It felt as though it was made of stone and she opened his button and fly, releasing it from it's confines. Almost immediately, Kensi wrapped her hands around the exposed organ, pumping him up and down. Callen groaned, his head falling back against the headrest, bathed in the feeling she was giving him.

"Do you want me to use my mouth?" and he gave her an 'is the pope catholic' look, seeing her smile. Slowly, she bent over, kissing the tip of his cock and he hissed, reaching for her shoulder, pushing her down. Kensi took him into her mouth as far as she could, feeling it hit the back of her throat and still, she used her hands to cover the rest of his girth. He moaned again as her teeth raked over the skin, her tongue grazing the other side. She could tell how close he was to erupting and started sucking him forcefully, trying to spur on his release.

"Kensi… fuck you do that so well…" and he rested his hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I can feel it; I'm going to cum!" but she didn't stop, reaching instead to squeeze his balls.

Callen felt the surge of heat at his toes rise and then, without giving her any further warning, let go, spurting hot cum down the back of Kensi's throat. She coughed a little, swallowing what she felt in her mouth and pulled off his shaft, looking up at the still moaning man and grinned.

"You're still hard." She commented and he stuffed his prick back into his pants.

"I have been for a while." And he wiped a string of cum from her lip. "Can we fix it at your place?"

"For sure." She agreed, and he took his keys back, starting the car.

"Good." He beamed, reaching for the remote in his pocket and turning on her torturing device, sending her into waves of pleasure as he drove them home.

Kensi held onto the handle above her seat for most of the drive, the vibrating egg inside her torturing her erratically. Callen mean while was finding his erection getting harder again. He had never gone soft, but the noises she made were proving to be more than he needed.

"Please! Pull over!" she gasped after a particularly violent orgasm and Callen turned into an parking structure, driving up to the deserted roof top before throwing the car into park. She barely noticed that he had gotten out, or that he was flattening the back seats; all she knew was that the metal egg inside her was still going. He opened her door and flattened her seat, Kensi falling back, trying to breathe again.

Callen climbed in on top of her and closed the door, Kensi grabbing his cheeks and kissing him deeply, wrapping her legs around his hips to hold his weight.

"I need to fuck you Kens… let me fuck you…" he begged and she nodded, lifting her ass so that he could pull off the still vibrating panties and breathe in the sent of her drenched pussy. She was so spent, her mind clouded by the haze of pleasure that she barely registered him pulling the egg out, dropping it on the car floor. He pressed his index finger against her clit and she squealed, arching her back high.

"Callen…" and she grabbed his arms, squeezing them tightly, trying to stop him from moving away. He undid his fly, pushing his pants and boxers down just a few inches to release his cock.

Quick as a flash, he buried himself inside her, the tight walls of her cunt like searing heat against his dick and Kensi moaned loudly, the sound reverberating around the backseat. Yesterday night had nothing on now and the swollen cock that threatened to split her in two. Callen thrust wildly, Kensi writhing underneath him, almost in a constant state of orgasm and she screamed, feeling his hand rising up under her shirt and pulling at her nipples.

"I can't really move Kens…" he groaned, his back grazing against the roof, not stopping though, needing the friction.

She grabbed his shoulders, letting him roll them over but Kensi was so exhausted still that she could barely muster the strength to roll her hips with him. Callen grabbed her ass and pulled it up and down, thrusting his hips up into her widening hole. "Callen… cum… I'm more than ready…" she muttered as he sucked on her breast, teasing the nipple with his teeth, and he let go a little, firing off some of his essence.

"God… fuck…" and he shot off again, feeling her walls squeezing him firmly. "Kensi…" and she grabbed the back of his head, mustering the strength to finish him off. He roared like a lion as she twisted her hips and he emptied himself inside her, finally pleasuring in his release.

"Wow." Was all she could say as he looked up from her chest, pushing her hair off her face. He kissed the side of her neck as she pulled up his pants, surprised that she suddenly had more energy than he did, even after her almost continuous state of orgasmic haze.

"I could get used to this feeling…" he muttered, running his hand up her thigh. "You're just so…"

"Lets go home... Callen…" she murmured and he rolled off her, watching as she flattened her skirt. "Definitely… bed…"

"Kensi." He stated simply and she sat up.

"Do you need me to drive?" and he handed her the keys silently, neither of them wanting to move. "I have whipped cream at my house."

"Let's go."


End file.
